


Jeremy's First Heist (Sort Of)

by Wrespawn



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Achievement Hunter Heists, Action, Gaslighting, Gun Violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 15:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21412363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrespawn/pseuds/Wrespawn
Summary: The first time Jeremy gets to help with a heist, it’s not exactly what he had in mind.A respawn verse story that takes place just after Jeremy’s First Kill and just before Respawn.Warnings: Heavy gun violence, death of unnamed characters.  Some heated verbal conflict between crew members.  Angst/comfort.  Although it’s brief and gets resolved, I have to warn for gaslighting in this story.  Also, a light sex scene.
Relationships: Jeremy Dooley/Ryan Haywood
Comments: 9
Kudos: 151





	Jeremy's First Heist (Sort Of)

There was a thumping tension in the air.

Jeremy held still, listening, pressed against a concrete wall with a machine gun in his hands.Down the ruined hall, he could hear stomping footsteps growing closer.Many of them.Letting out a long breath, Jeremy loaded the last magazine into his gun.

He hoped this was enough ammo.

The footsteps had almost rounded the corner.Jeremy’s hands tightened.When the first armored soldier burst around the corner, he began firing.

His first shot dropped a man with a gargled curse.Jeremy’s jaw was tense as he mowed down the swarm of men, trying to make every bullet count.Body after body collapsed on the concrete floor.

Jeremy’s crosshairs locked on the head of a man holding a shotgun, and his gun clicked instead of firing.His stomach dropped. 

“Oh f—“

The shotgun fired with a world-shattering _bang._The last thing Jeremy could see was a sideways view of the body-strewn floor before the world slowly went dark.

Jeremy flopped back on the couch with a frustrated groan, hands going slack on his xbox controller.He glowered under his baseball cap as the words _game over _appeared on the screen.

“Damn it, I _always _run out of ammo there.”

The sound of real footsteps made Jeremy glance away from the TV.Michael was striding into the room, casting a curious glance at his screen.

“Hey, Michael.”Jeremy twisted around on the couch.“You know about any hidden ammo on this level?”

“No idea.”Michael knocked off Jeremy’s hat he walked past.“Hey, J.Come with me.”

Jeremy scowled as he picked up his hat and pulled himself off the couch.“Where are we going?”

“Meeting room.”

“What’s going on in the meeting room?”

“Geoff’s briefing us for a job.”Michael finally tossed a glance over his shoulder.“He wants you there.”

Jeremy dropped his hat.

The last time the Fakes ran a job, the only thing he’d been told was the schedule.Wednesday, six in the evening, planning to be home within the hour.It was written on the damn calendar in the kitchen, the word “HEIST” circled with a red marker.Before they all left, each Fake had given Jeremy a hug and reminded him that they’d be home soon.Jack told him that there was leftover pizza in the fridge if he got hungry.Geoff assured him that HQ’s automated defenses would keep him safe while they were gone.

As though Jeremy was in more danger sitting at home than the crew was in a firefight.

Jeremy scrambled to pick up his hat and chase after Michael before he was left behind.

——

Jeremy couldn’t believe he was sitting in the meeting room of the Fake AH Crew during a _heist brief._

The room was small, little more than a group of chairs clustered together in front of a whiteboard and a big map of Los Santos, but it held an energy that no other room in HQ could boast.There was no luxury here, no wealth, barely a decent carpet.The rest of HQ was indulgence, but this room was where the real business happened. 

Jeremy was nearly quivering in his chair.Even after working with the crew for a while, there was a still giddy fanboy locked inside him who was losing his _shit _right now.

“Crew,” Geoff began, addressing the room, “the Skeptics are starting to think they’re hot shit.”

A few grunts of agreement murmured through the room.Jeremy leaned gingerly towards Gavin.

“Skeptics; the guys who ambushed us?” he whispered.

There was a chilling lack of a smile on Gavin’s face.“Yep, that’s the bastards.”

“I think it’s time we humiliated them.”Geoff pointed to a red x on the map, not far outside the city limits.“Here’s their headquarters, some trashy outdated barracks in the middle of nowhere.”

Michael shook his head in disappointment.“Amateurs.”

“Well-staffed amateurs,” Ryan added coldly.“The Skeptics might be trash, but they’ve got numbers.”

“Fuck their numbers, they’ll have a lot less when we’re done.”

“You’re damn right, Michael, and that’s the mission.”Geoff crossed his arms with a smile.“It’s an old fashioned raid, boys and Jack.Kill as many people as you can, fuck their shit up, and above all, take out the boss.”Geoff’s finger jabbed against a photo that had been tacked to the wall: a man with shiny sunglasses and a thick beard.“This is the self-styled Denier, current leader of the Skeptics.We’re gonna deny him a fucking pulse.”

Gavin let out a soft breath.“With pleasure.”

“I know we’ve been talking about this, but let’s recap the plans.”Geoff pointed.“Jack?You’re air support.We’re gonna flex our dicks today, so I want you in a jet.Buzz the compound and mow those fuckers down at the speed of sound.I want them looking up, not at the ground unit.”

Jack fist-pumped.“Yessss, jet time!”

“Ryan, Michael, Gavin— all of us are gonna storm the place once Jack’s got them distracted.This is gonna be some heavy lifting, I’m not gonna lie.Communicate often and watch your sixes.If you spot the Denier, that’s the signal that you’re on kill-the-Denier duty.”

Michael held out his fist.Ryan and Gavin both bumped their own fists against it.

“Jeremy?”

Jeremy sat up straight, his heart jumping.“Yeah?”

“You’ll be on a drone.I want your eyes on the battle, and most importantly, find the Denier so the strike crew can corner him.”

For a moment, the words didn’t make sense.Jeremy blinked.“…Uh, drone?”

“Remote-controlled drone.”Geoff said the words calmly, holding eye contact.“We’ve got a setup so you can drive it and watch the live feed from right here in HQ.”

“H-here in—“Jeremy gripped the edge of his chair.“You’re _leaving _me here?”

“You’re damn right we are.”

“I can’t kill people with a drone!”

“It’s got a taser.Get creative.”

“You guys are storming a criminal stronghold and I have to watch from a flying shock collar?”

In a few harsh strides, Geoff crossed the room to Jeremy’s chair and leaned over it.His voice was iron.

“Do you wanna be on this heist or not?”

Jeremy glared daggers up at him.He could feel the entire rest of the crew holding their breath.His heart thumped against his ribs, trapped and furious.

“… Yes sir,” he ground out.

Geoff didn’t move.“What’s your job?”

“Use the drone, watch the battle, find the Denier.”

“Good.”Geoff pulled back.“Can I trust you to do that?”

Jeremy let out a tense breath.“…Yeah.We’re good.”

“Good, because I’m trusting you to do that.So we’ll all be a little fucked if you don’t.”Geoff strode back to the map.“Any questions?”

The room was silent.Geoff waited for a moment, then clapped his hands.

“All right, Fakes, suit up.Let’s send a message.”

As one, the crew stood and began to file towards the door.Jeremy remained in his seat, jaw tight and arms crossed.He didn’t move as the rest of the crew slipped out of the room, didn’t say a word until Geoff had walked past him.

“Geoff.”

Jeremy didn’t turn around, but he could hear Geoff’s footsteps stop.He took a long breath.He stood up, clutching the back of his chair with white knuckles.

“Y-you’d better come back in one piece, you got me?”

Geoff’s expression softened.He stepped close, placing a hand on Jeremy’s shoulder.“I promise, I’ll come home safe.The whole crew will.”

Jeremy pressed his hand over Geoff’s, squeezing.“You’d fucking better.”

“We’ve done this hundreds of times, we know how to—“

“Geoff, listen.“Jeremy took a breath.“I’m not mad, but I— okay, that’s a lie, I’m mad, but—“He groaned impatiently.“I don’t wanna be mad before you go.”

_In case you don’t come back._

A look of deep remorse was settling over Geoff’s face, so heavy that Jeremy almost regretted speaking.As though he couldn’t resist any longer, he pulled Jeremy into a tight hug.

“Don’t worry, okay?” Geoff murmured.“I’m gonna come back safe and we’re gonna celebrate your first heist.You’re gonna do great.”

With a defeated breath, Jeremy relaxed into the hug.“…S’not really my first heist if I’m in a drone.”

“Look, I know you think I’m just babying you… and, okay, I _am_ trying to keep you safe…”Geoff pulled back, holding Jeremy’s shoulders.“But I’m serious about your job.Usually _I’m _the one who uses the drone and keeps eyes on the battle, I’m really trusting you with this.”

Jeremy’s heart thumped.“Y-you… you’re not fucking with me, right?”

“Not at all.”

“Shit…”Jeremy took a long breath.“L-look, I still hate this, but I’ll take it seriously.”

Finally, Geoff smiled.He clapped Jeremy on the shoulder before pulling away.“Like I said, you’re gonna do great.C’mon, let’s get you set up with the drone.”

——

This was hell.

Jeremy sat in a gaming chair, a com in his ear and an xbox controller in front of him, staring at a monitor with the words _no signal_.His arms were crossed, his foot tapping anxiously against the floor.As he sat there in climate-controlled comfort, the crew was speeding away towards the Skeptic’s headquarters in an open-top jeep packed with guns.Jeremy couldn’t do a damn thing but sit and wait.

_“So are we keeping score or what?” _Michael asked over the com._“Cause I bet I can kill more than the rest of you.”_

Jack scoffed._“You’re not gonna beat my jet.”_

_“Game on, Wheels.”_

_“Oh, I’m so in.”_

_“I knew you’d be up for some gratuitous killing, Vagabond.”_

Geoff hummed._“The Denier himself has gotta be worth extra points, right?”_

_“Fair play, Kingpin.Let’s say he’s worth… ten?Nah, he’s not that cool.Five.”_

_“What do you think, Golden Boy?”_

Gavin’s voice was mild._“Doesn’t matter much to me, I’m gonna be the one to kill him anyway.”_

_“Ooooh, Goldie’s comin’ in hot today!”_

_“S’no big deal.Just feelin’ a touch slitty.”_

With a sigh, Jeremy picked up a map that sat beside his monitor; an estimated blueprint of the Skeptics’ compound.He wished he could joke with the rest of the crew.He could tell they were fooling around to defuse the tension before the mission.He couldn’t make believe like that.There was too much at stake for him to relax.

_“All right, we’d better stop here until we’re ready to go.We don’t wanna tip them off with the sound of an engine.” _

Jeremy bolted up in his seat, putting the map down again.“We’re starting?”

_“Real soon.Wheels, are you in position?”_

_“I’ve been doing loops out of sight for a while, I’m ready to go.”_

_“Almost got the drone set up, just a second…”_

The “no signal” message on Jeremy’s screen vanished.After a few crackles of static, Jeremy found himself staring at Gavin’s beaming face.The rest of the crew were crowded in the background, and beyond them was a dusty jeep.

_“Welcome to the heist, Rimmy Tim!”_

“Thanks,” Jeremy said dryly, picking up his controller.

_“The drone should be set up.Have a go, then!”_

Jeremy bit his tongue and pressed the button to ascend.He could hear a soft, soothing whirr as the camera tilted and began to lift into the air.Jeremy rotated the drone gingerly, looking down at his crew’s smiling faces. 

“The frame rate on this game is incredible.”Jeremy hoped his voice wasn’t cracking.“Graphics look pretty good too.Character design seems a little fanservice-y, but I’ll look past it.”

He could do this.He could joke before a heist.He could pretend this was just a fun game.

Geoff laughed._“We’ll see if the writing holds up.”_

_“How do the controls feel?” _Gavin asked.

Jeremy tilted the control stick, looping his drone in a quick circle.“Feels good.”

_“Is the radar in the corner?”_

Jeremy glanced down.“Yep.I count four glowing dots near me and one way off to the east, zooming all the fuck over the place.That’s you, Wheels, right?”

_“That’s me!”_

_“You can press the right trigger to use the taser,” _Geoff added.

“Whatever.”

Geoff shot him a glare, but didn’t respond.He turned away from Jeremy to stare down the road towards their distant target.Instinctively, Jeremy tilted his drone until he could see it too.

… Damn.It looked different when it wasn’t a scribbled map. 

The Skeptics’ stronghold was a strange ramshackle concrete compound in the middle of the wilderness, surrounded by a rusty chainlink fence, like the most depressing schoolyard Jeremy had ever seen.Jeremy zoomed his drone up higher for a better view.Distantly, he could see people leaning against the walls in clusters, some of them drinking beers or passing around cigarettes.All of them had guns.

It looked like a maze of death.Suddenly, Jeremy wondered if he would have had the balls to walk into that.

Geoff let out a breath.Jeremy turned around and caught a glimpse of his face just as Geoff was lifting a hockey mask.There was no more joking in his expression as it vanished behind the mask.The rest of the crew was pulling on their own disguises as they climbed into the car, each mask bone-pale with a searing green star.The familiar faces disappeared one by one.

_“All right, crew.” _Geoff jumped back into the driver’s seat.“G_ive ‘em hell, Wheels.Strike team, we’re gonna rush in once they’re looking at the sky.Let’s heist!”_

A strange humming sound began to swell in the distance.With a sharp zoom, Jack’s jet flashed over the Skeptic’s compound with a flood of machine gun fire.

_“Hello, boys!” _Jack sang cheerfully as the Skeptics writhed into panic below her._“Welcome to hell!”_

The jeep’s wheels screamed on the dusty road as Geoff floored it.

Jeremy fumbled with his controller, his heart racing as he chased after the car in his drone.The Skeptics were swarming like a kicked ant nest, all pointing their eyes and guns at the sky as Jack swooped in for another strafe.No one was looking when the jeep crashed through the chainlink fence.Michael stood up in his seat, firing as they stormed in.More than one Skeptic became a road bump under Geoff’s tires.As soon as they were in, the crew started leaping out of the car without waiting for it to stop, hitting the ground with varying degrees of dignity, but not a speck of fear across the board.Once Geoff bailed, the car crashed into another fence, and all hell broke loose.

If there was a plan unfolding, Jeremy couldn’t see it.

Jeremy’s heart pounded as his little drone buzzed over the firefight.Everything looked like a mess of confusion.The crew moved through the chaos like it was their natural environment, dropping bodies with every shot, ducking behind cover as if they could smell the bullets coming before the enemy fired.

All Jeremy could do was hover overhead.He felt useless.

_“Shit, they’ve got choppers!” _

The sharp hum of a much faster aircraft swelled through the coms, followed by the crackle of a machine gun.A moment later, there was the much smoother whoosh of Jack’s jet speeding by, followed by a boom.

_“Don’t worry, boys, the jet is tearing through them like tissue paper.”_

Jeremy tried to steady his breath as he buzzed over the chaos.He had one job: find the Denier.If he did that, he could help his crew.

_“Heads up!One of the choppers I shot is careening towards the compound, stay clear!”_

_“Holy shit, Wheels, you’re dropping meteors on us!”_

The _boom _of a helicopter crashing into the earth rattled Jeremy’s drone.His breath was quickening as he zoomed over the buildings.The compound was a mess of cinderblock buildings; too many places to hide. 

…If Jeremy was the shitty leader of a gang with more turnover than a failing business, would he be out in the firefight, or would he be looking out for his own neck?Jeremy veered towards the nearest building and zipped through an open window, leaving the firefight behind.

The rooms inside the compound were spartan, all unfinished concrete and exposed pipes.Jeremy’s little drone hovered past boxes of ammunition and crates of supplies.The firefight outside was only slightly muffled by the cinderblock walls, even as Jeremy wandered deeper into the building.He flinched as a Skeptic rushed past him, but the man didn’t so much as glance up.

Another harsh _boom _blasted through the coms and rattled the walls. 

Geoff laughed in joy._“Wheels you madwoman, that took out like twelve Skeptics!I knew there was a reason I married you!”_

_“We’re not married, honey.”_

_“Really?Shit, remind me to get on that.”_

As Jeremy rounded a corner, he saw another Skeptic stalking past; fast but deliberate, not panicked like the last one.Jeremy swiveled, trying to get a good look at him.The man had a thick beard and shiny sunglasses, scowling like he wished his curled lip could strike a man dead.

Jeremy’s heart jumped.He tore his gaze away from the screen for a few precious seconds, staring at the photo that sat on the desk beside the monitor.Thick beard, shiny glasses, same scowl.His gaze flicked back up to the screen, but the man was disappearing around a corner.

“Oh shit—“Jeremy’s drone rushed after him.“Dammit dammit fuck—“

_“Strike team, check in!” _Geoff barked.

_“Mogar is rinsing ‘em!”_

_“Goldie the Slitter is feeling peckish, lads.Anyone bring snacks?”_

_“Vagabond’s got fourteen so far.How about the rest of you?”_

_“…Oh shit, I forgot we were keeping track.”_

_“Yeah me, too.”_

_“Seriously?Ugh.Well, guess I win by default.”_

Jeremy rounded another corner in time to see a leather-clad shape hunkered over an ammunitions box.A frighteningly large machine gun was strapped to his broad back.The man stood up, turned around, and Jeremy went pale.The Denier was hefting a rocket launcher in his hands.He loaded it with an ominous click.

“Oh… shit…”

As Jeremy stood there staring, the Denier marched out of the room and through a darkened doorway, the door swinging behind him.

“I-I found—“Jeremy’s voice cracked.He rushed to follow before the door swung shut.“I found the Denier!He’s got a fucking rocket launcher!”

_“Shit.”_Geoff grunted._“Well, crew, we knew this would be a fight.”_

A darkened staircase led down to another door.Jeremy zipped through it and emerged into darkness.He leaned closer to the screen as it came into focus.The space was massive, windowless, packed with parked vehicles from motorbikes to armored cars.A garage.

“How— what should I—“Jeremy’s heart pounded as his little drone buzzed over the rows of vehicles.In the cluttered gloom, he couldn’t see where the Denier had disappeared to.“F-fuck, he’s in the — car place—“

_“Rimmy.”_Geoff’s voice was calm._“Listen to me for a second.”_

“Y-yeah?”

_“You’re smart and you’ve got a better view of the scenario than any of us.You can give orders.”_

Jeremy’s heart thumped.He glanced at his radar, then his map.“Golden Boy, Mogar, see that big building to your left?There’s a flight of stairs leading down to the garage, he’s in there somewhere.I reiterate, fucking rocket launcher, be careful.Kingpin, Vagabond, cover them and hold off reinforcements.”

_“Roger that, Rimmy Tim!”_

The terrifying whir of alarm bells suddenly blasted through the coms, so loud that Jeremy flinched.

_“Whoops whoops whoops that was the wing—“_Jack’s voice sounded higher pitched than normal._“Uh, good news, I’ve just about cleared out the choppers.Bad news, I-I might not be able to provide air support much longer.”_

Jeremy’s hands tensed on the controller as the drone swerved through the gloom.“Wheels, are you gonna be okay?”

_“C-come on, Rimmy, have you ever seen me crash?I’ll be fine, honey.Focus on the raid.”_

Jeremy bit his lip.For the first time since he joined the Fakes, Jack’s words couldn’t soothe him.

_“Mogar and Golden Boy are in the garage.Rimmy Tim, where’s the Denier?”_

“H-he’s—“ Jeremy took a deep breath, trying to push down the ball of worry in his belly. “H-he’s in here somewhere, I’m gonna get a visual.”

Ryan grunted._“I’m keeping as many goons occupied as I can, take him out!”_

_“This is Kingpin, my area’s clear.Rimmy, where do you want me?”_

Jeremy’s gaze darted to his radar.He could see the blips of Michael and Gavin nearby, hunting for the Denier.Ryan was off by himself, holding back a horde.

“Cover Mogar and Golden Boy,” he said at last.“Make sure nothing interrupts them.We’ve gotta take out the Denier while he’s isolated.”

_“Roger that, Rimmy Tim.”_

As Jeremy buzzed through the garage, he spotted Michael and Gavin stalking through the cavernous concrete space, guns drawn.His drone swiveled between the parked cars, scanning.Jeremy’s heart jumped as another figure caught his eye.Crouched behind a jeep was a man with a thick beard, heavy sunglasses dangling from his shirt collar, rocket launcher braced in his heavyset arms.

As Jeremy zoomed closer, the man’s gaze lifted and suddenly locked on him.

Jeremy jolted so hard that his gaming chair slid backwards.His heart pounded, instinctive fear paralyzing him.He knew the Denier was only seeing a drone, but it _felt _like those harsh eyes were staring straight at his neck, wondering how much force it would take to snap it.

“H-he’s—“It took a moment to find his voice.“H-he’s here!I found him!” 

_“Where?Where is he?”_

Without ever shifting his gaze, the Denier shifted his rocket launcher into one hand and slipped out a pistol.Jeremy’s chest heaved as it lifted towards him.

“H-h-he’s about to take a shot at me and give away his position—“

Jeremy swerved hard as a sharp _BANG _echoed in the garage.

_“Heard that loud and clear, Rimmy!”_

Jeremy buzzed in circles over the jeep as bullets flew round him.“Rocket launcher!Don’t forget the rocket launcher!”

_“We got this, keep eyes on the flanks!”_

Jeremy’s drone zoomed away.He could hear a loud curse behind him and then a much more intense hammer of gunfire.

_“F-fuck!”_Ryan’s voice was strained._“There’s too many, they keep slipping past me!Mogar and Golden Boy, you’re about to get some heat!”_

_“Not if I’ve got something to say about it.”_There was a click from Geoff’s com._“I’m at the garage door, I’ll make sure the lads have some privacy.”_

Jack suddenly sucked in a tight breath._“Oh shit—“_

“W-Wheels?”Jeremy’s hands tensed on the controller.“Wheels, what’s your status?”

Through the terrifying blare of alarm bells, Jack coughed.Her voice rasped as though choked by smoke._“The jet’s in a bad way, guys.Sh-shit, I really liked this one…”_

“Wheels!”Panic clogged Jeremy’s throat.“I’ll buy you another fucking jet, get out of there!”

_“I’m gonna lead them as far away as I can before — oh f—“_

Jack’s feed crackled and went silent.

“…Wheels?”Jeremy let go of the controller to press a shaking hand to his com, terrified to miss a sound.“J-Jack?Jack, come in!”

Geoff’s voice was far too steady._“She’s okay, Rimmy.Keep your head in the game.”_

“It sounded like the fucking jet blew up!Does anyone have visual?She’s not coming in!”

_“Jeremy, I promised you everyone would come home safe, remember?I’m gonna keep my promise.On my honor, Jack is okay.”_

Jeremy took a long, shaking breath.A horrible lump was swelling in his throat.All he could hear was aircraft alarm bells, echoing in his head.

Ryan let out a frantic curse._“Wh-where the fuck are they all coming from?Rimmy, I need eyes on my area!”_

Jeremy swallowed, struggling to focus on the screen.His thumb fumbled on the controller and the drone almost hit a wall.“I-I’m on my way!”

_She said she would be fine.Jack never crashes. _

He followed the flashing dot on his radar until he spotted Ryan.He was pressed behind a wall, leaning out to exchange fire with about a dozen Skeptics.Jeremy’s eyes darted over the screen as his drone zoomed up for an aerial view.Every time Ryan leaned around the wall, a Skeptic dropped, but every time he reloaded, a Skeptic slipped past him and ran for the garage.Jeremy’s stomach twisted as he saw movement on the other side of the building: a pack of several more were approaching, assault rifles in hand.Ryan wasn’t even looking that way.

A panicked loop of fear was threatening to overtake Jeremy’s thought process.He didn’t want to hear Ryan’s com go silent the way Jack’s did.

_“Rimmy?” _Ryan’s voice was taking on a desperate edge._“They’ve got me pinned down, I can’t see where they all are!What am I dealing with out there?”_

Jeremy’s breath was heavy.“Vagabond, get the fuck out of there, you’re gonna get swarmed!”His drone skimmed above the oblivious Skeptics.“Fall back to Kingpin’s location!”

_“Roger that, Vagabond pulling back!”_

“Kingpin, cover him while he retreats!”

_“Can do.”_

_“This is Golden Boy._”Amid the firefight, Gavin’s voice was eerily calm._“Just popped one off in the Denier’s cranium.Unless he keeps his brain in his arse, I don’t think he’ll be denying the Fakes any longer.”_

Like a bomb had been defused in his chest, Jeremy let out a long, shuddering breath and his shoulders slumped.They did it.They got the objective.They could get out now.

Geoff’s response was instant._“Make sure.”_

Several more shots hammered over the com.

_“Got some new info: his brain was definitely in his cranium.Now it’s all over the floor.”_

_“Good work, Golden Boy.Fakes, time to pull out!”_

Michael laughed._“Only time I like to hear that, Kingpin!You know, this is a nice jeep.You wanna go for a ride, Golden Boy?”_

_“Cheers, mate!”_

Jeremy’s drone zoomed through the compound, camera tilting as it veered around corners.He wanted to see the completed mission for himself. 

His drone zipped into the garage, and the controller almost slipped from Jeremy’s hands.Gavin wasn’t exaggerating about the state he’d left the Denier in.Even on a screen, the sight was jarring.Jeremy may have not pulled the trigger, but his chest flushed with the queasy, giddy knowledge that he’d marked this man for death.

“C-confirming death of the Denier,” Jeremy stammered.“Jesus, he’s dead as shit.What the fuck, Golden Boy.”

A familiar voice come over the com and Jeremy’s heart lifted.

_“This is gh— Wheels.This is Wheels.Uh, sorry I went quiet earlier.For important reasons.How’s the heist going?”_

Eyes closing with relief, Jermey let his head fall against the monitor.His soft words steamed on the screen.“Oh my fucking god, thank you…”

_“Target has been eliminated, we’re extracting.”_

_“Nice going!”_

Michael’s laugh cut over the sound of a revving engine._“We’re loose!Mogar and Golden Boy are in the wind!See you all at home!”_

_“Pshh, in a jeep?Me and Kingpin found motorbikes.”_

_“Yeah, we’ll see who picks up more chicks on the ride home.”_

Jeremy’s drone buzzed through the compound, past countless corpses, and finally out into the open sky.He let out a sigh as he left the Skeptics’ headquarters behind.He could see a jeep tearing down the dusty road between the trees, followed distantly by two motorbikes.

“Well, I’m gonna lose that competition,” Jeremy joked.“I don’t think I can fit a lot of chicks on my drone.”

Geoff laughed._“Ha, only if they’re even smaller than you!”_

_“Aww, don’t worry, lil’ J,” _Michael soothed._“Buy me a drink when I get back and you can pick me up all you w—“_

The sudden thunder of bullets cut off his words.The dark shadow of a helicopter swooped over the fleeing Fakes, dropping a hail of lead.

_“Shit!” _Michael’s voice was harsh._“Shit shit shit Jack missed a chopper!”_

Looping around, the helicopter came in for another strike.The jeep swerved on the dusty road in an effort to avoid the barrage.Gavin stood up in the passenger’s seat, golden pistol aimed at the sky as he fired shot after shot at the helicopter.

Michael’s breath was labored._“Kingpin, Vagabond, get into the trees!It can’t shoot you there!”_

_“Screw that!”_Geoff had just one hand on the handlebars, the other lifting a gun to return fire._“The jeep can’t follow into the trees, we’re not abandoning you!”_

Ryan grunted in agreement._“If we stay in the open, we can take it down together.”_

_“You fucking idiots, you’re not gonna take down a chopper with small arms!”_Michael snarled as the jeep swerved violently._“Air support is gone, this isn’t a battle we can fight!You hide, me and Gavin pray, that’s what we’ve got right now!”_

_“Cheers, lads.”_Gavin’s voice was too grim for his words._“It’d be a nice trick shot if I could snipe the pilot with a pistol, yeah?”_

Jeremy blinked at the screen.“…Air support isn’t gone,” he realized quietly.Suddenly gripping his controller harder, Jeremy’s drone swerved up into the sky.“Guys— guys, _I’m _in the air!”

_“What?”_

The helicopter was swooping around for another go at the escaping Fakes, conveniently coming his way.Jeremy struggled to stay clear of the blades as he veered close.The helicopter had open doors, and through them, he could see the pilot.Jeremy let out a breath, his voice too soft for the com as he guided his drone carefully towards the open door. 

“Can’t let you hurt my crew, buddy.”

The last time he’d killed a man, it happened before he could think.A blink, a squeeze of the trigger, and he’d taken a life.This time it wasn’t going to be on impulse.This time, he was planning it.As he slipped his drone into the open helicopter, Jeremy could see the face of the man he was about to kill.The man’s eyes were focused ahead, oblivious to the drone that had snuck into his aircraft.

Jeremy settled his drone on the passenger’s seat.He pulled the right trigger on his controller and held it.

The pilot convulsed horribly, hands twitching off the controls as electrical shocks reverberated through him.Jeremy’s jaw was tight as he held the trigger.The un-guided aircraft was tilting horribly, veering down towards the trees.

Ryan sucked in a sharp breath._“Holy shit, Rimmy’s got the pilot!”_

The ground was terrifyingly close, the helicopter almost horizontal.Jeremy bit his lip and released the trigger, zipping out of the open door.Faintly, he could hear the panicked cursing of the pilot struggling to pull out of his descent.

There wasn’t enough time.

As soon as the humming blade struck a tree, the helicopter lurched into the ground and ignited in a fireball.Jeremy couldn’t hear the scream of the incinerating pilot, but he could imagine it.

The kill hit him like a bullet.

_“Rimmy Tim, you brilliant bastard!” _Geoff laughed._“I knew you could get creative with that taser!”_

Jeremy’s breath was heavy, a strange heaving rush flowing through his whole body as the crew whooped and cheered.His hands were shaking so hard that the drone dipped and swerved in the air.Adrenaline fluttered in his chest and tilted in his skull, but it didn’t wrench his stomach up through his throat.He didn’t throw up.

If the sensation hadn’t been slamming him in the gut so hard, it would have felt _good._A hot rush of power and victory, like a shot of whiskey.

_“That was bloody incredible!” _Gavin was laughing with joy._“Wheels, I think you just got upstaged by a drone!”_

_“I can’t be mad, that was the coolest shit I’ve ever seen.”_

Jeremy’s drone buzzed down towards the fleeing jeep.“Hey, speaking of which, what are we gonna do about Wheels?”

_“Feed me tacos and give me hugs!”_

_“Uh —“_For a moment, Geoff fumbled._“I’ll get her.See you all at HQ.”_

_“Get me…?”_Jack’s voice suddenly sobered._“Oh.Yep, uh, I parachuted down safely, Kingpin!Just scoop me up and we can go home!”_

Ryan huffed._“I want it noted that I don’t like this.”_

“Don’t like what?”Jeremy guided the drone down towards the open-top jeep.“We got away, right?No one else is after us.Heist success.”

Geoff sighed._“We can talk when we’re all home, Vagabond.”_

_“Yeah.I think we’d better.”_

Jeremy frowned, but didn’t press the issue.Gingerly, he guided the drone down into the back of the jeep until it could rest on the seat.Gavin twisted around, brow pursed with confusion, but he smiled when he saw the drone.

_“Ello, Rimmy!Aww, lookit you!You’re even smaller than normal!”_

Jeremy tried to smile, but the pounding adrenaline wouldn’t leave his stomach.

_——_

This was hell.This was worse than before the heist.

Jeremy sat on a couch by the front door, his foot rapping against the floor, his fingers digging into his own arms.The crew had gone radio silent to make sure they really lost the Skeptics, leaving Jeremy alone with silence and too many thoughts.Thoughts of another helicopter.Thoughts of boobytrapped jeeps.Thoughts of coms going silent when they shouldn’t.

The door creaked.Jeremy launched off the couch like it was on fire, his throat tight as the door opened.

Ryan stepped through the door.There were a few darker splatters on his dark jacket and his hair was messy with sweat, but it was _Ryan, _all in one piece.Jeremy almost tripped over his feet in his rush.

“Ryan—“

He yanked Ryan into a tight bear hug.Ryan returned it wordlessly, one hand cupping the back of Jeremy’s head to pull him closer.It was tempting to stay there forever, but the creak of the door drew Jeremy’s attention up.Michael and Gavin were home too.

Gavin gave him a bright wave.“Ello, Jeremy!How was your first h—“

Jeremy crushed Gavin against his body so hard that Gavin squawked.

“Y-you okay, buddy?” Jeremy mumbled into his shoulder.

“Not if you bloody snap my ribs!”

Jeremy let him go and turned to Michael, but Michael laughed and shoved him back before he could get similar treatment. 

“Chill out, lil’ J.I’m fine, see?Just need a damn shower.”

Jeremy took a long, deep breath, bending over and resting his hands on his knees.“H-holy fuck, h-how do you get used to this?”

“Gets easier with practice.”

“G-Geoff was right.”Jeremy’s knees were wobbling under his hands.“Holy fuck, Geoff was right.I’m not ready for a heist.”

“Pfffff.”Michael shoved the thought away, leaning on a table.“What do you mean?You did great!”

“Yeah, you gave commands and everything!” Ryan added.

Jeremy straightened up, then froze.There was a thin scrape on Ryan’s neck: a crust of dried blood, the awful texture of a friction burn.Suddenly cold, Jeremy stepped close and reached towards the scrape.

“Was… was that a bullet?”

“Oh.Uh.”Ryan’s gaze slunk away like a scolded dog.“D-dunno.Don’t remember.”

“Ryan.”Jeremy’s voice was starting to shake.“D-did you almost get fucking shot in the throat?”

“Look, I’m fine!”Ryan flashed Jeremy his best attempt at a smile, pointing to the scrape.“It’ll be a sexy scar!”

Michael let out a heavy breath.“He’s fine, Jeremy.We’re all fine.Or at least I _will _be once I get my damn shower.”

A strange tingling chill was building in Jeremy’s fingertips.He couldn’t look away from the scrape on Ryan’s neck.If the bullet had gone just an inch to the left, there would have been no Ryan walking through that door.

Jeremy grabbed Ryan’s jacket and yanked him down into a kiss.Ryan grunted in surprise, but it only took him a moment to return it.The tingling was spreading down Jeremy’s arms and he needed to feel every inch of Ryan’s body to make sure it was all alive. 

“Bedroom.”Jeremy’s voice was a breathless command between their lips.“Now.”

Ryan stumbled as he was yanked down the hall, his face flushing.“Y-yes _sir_.”

The pair of them disappeared.For a brief moment, the only people left in the room were Gavin and Michael. 

Michael let out a strained breath.“Thank fuck…”

A door creaked open, and Jack poked her head into the room.

“Is he gone?” she whispered.In place of her usual Hawaiian shirt and shorts, she wore soft grey sweatpants and a tank top.

Michael leaned more of his weight onto the table.“Y-yeah.He’s gonna go rail Ryan, I think he’ll be busy for a while.”A twitch of agony flashed across his face.“G-good fucking thing, I-I dunno how much longer I could keep a straight face…”

Gavin leapt to support Michael as he nearly crumpled.Jack rushed into the room, her face pale. 

“Michael!”

Michael cringed as Gavin pulled his leather jacket aside.His shirt was dark and saturated with blood.

“Chopper c-caught me in the gut,” he stammered.“J-jesus, that hurts like a bitch now that the adrenaline’s gone…”

Gavin slipped a pistol out of his belt.“Need the pain to go away, boy?”

“N-not here—“Michael winced.“D-don’t want Jeremy to hear the gunshot.And there’s gonna be blood everywhere and… ”He let out a defeated breath.“…I just n-need a damn shower.”

Gavin kissed Michael’s cheek.“Let’s go shower,” he murmured.“I’ll get my silenced pistol, we’ll clean it all up.Jeremy won’t know a thing.”

Jack’s hand rubbed up and down Michael’s arm.“I’ll grab some clothes and wait for you in the respawn room.Okay, honey?”

Michael swallowed.“Guys…”

Gavin and Jack both waited, listening.Michael shuddered, gathering himself before managing to speak in a weak voice.

“I-I dunno how much longer we can lie to him.”

_——_

On Jeremy’s bed, Ryan caught his breath with the ceiling spinning overhead.

“…Wow,” he breathed.

Jeremy nodded, his gaze also on the ceiling.“Y-yeah.Wow.”

Ryan rolled his head against the pillow to give Jeremy a look.“Feeling better?”

Jeremy flung his arm over Ryan’s body and nuzzled into his chest.“Mmmh.Yeah.”

“Is this gonna happen after every heist?”Ryan’s hand crept up Jeremy’s spine, rubbing against the back of his neck.“Cause I’m gonna have to rob more banks.”

Jeremy didn’t lift his face from Ryan’s chest.“…Ryan?”

“Yeah?”

“Don’t ever die on a heist, okay?”Jeremy’s grip tightened.“Stay with me.Please.”

Ryan didn’t respond, but his hand stilled.Abruptly, he untangled himself from Jeremy’s arm and jumped out of bed.

Jeremy sat up, flinging his arms out.“Seriously?That’s the _opposite _of ‘stay with me,’ Ryan!”

Ryan was pulling his pants on.“I need to talk to Geoff.” 

_“Now?”_

“Now.”

“You think he and Jack are even back yet?”

“Trust me, they’re back.”

Jeremy frowned.He crossed his arms, leaning back against the headboard.“…Guess I’m shit out of luck for cuddling, huh?”

Ryan strode over to the bed, cupped Jeremy’s face, and pulled him into a long, deep kiss.

“I love you,” he murmured.“And forcing you to watch from the sidelines while the rest of us dodge bullets isn’t fair.I’m going to find Geoff and I’m going to tell him this can’t happen again.We’re gonna get you heist-ready.”

Jeremy blinked.A flush was creeping over his face.“O-oh.Holy shit.You’re serious?”

“Yeah.”

Jeremy bit his lip.“…You think I can do it?” he murmured.

Ryan sat on the bed without pulling away.“I know you can.”

“Geoff doesn’t think so.” 

“Geoff is…”Ryan sighed.“Look, before you’re ready to heist, you’ll need some, uh… prep.That’s why Geoff didn’t want you on this mission, not because he doesn’t think you can do it.”

Jeremy raised his eyebrows.“…Prep?That’s all I need?The lube’s right there, buddy.”

Ryan snorted.He pressed another quick kiss to Jeremy’s cheek. “Sorry I ditched cuddles,” he mumbled sheepishly.His knuckles brushed along Jeremy’s jaw.“I just… can’t stand seeing you like this.Is it all right if I go fix it?”

Jeremy frowned.He slipped his hand around the back of Ryan’s neck and pulled him into a long, slow kiss. 

“_Now_ you can go fix it,” he relented.

Ryan flung himself off the bed like he’d been catapulted, grabbing a shirt on the floor and tugging it on over his head without slowing his stride.

“I promise it’ll all make sense soon!” he called as he ran out of the room.

Jeremy lifted an eyebrow at the display, then flopped back on the bed.With no warm body to distract him, his thoughts were creeping back.Being allowed to come along for a heist _had _to be better than staying home, and he was honored that Ryan thought he was ready, but it didn’t fix the real problem.He still didn’t think he could ever get used to the idea of bullets flying around the people who meant the most to him.Being on the heist meant he could help, but he couldn’t be everywhere at once.Couldn’t protect everyone at once.

Jeremy shifted on the bed uneasily.What he _really _needed was for Geoff to magically make the crew immune to death.Then he could heist no problem.


End file.
